


Till the Daylight.

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Duncan didn't get enough screen time, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep does not come easily to the guilty. <br/>But nightmares do.</p>
<p>This will probably be a few oneshots for Duncan, some will be romantic others will be sad or funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Shivers still wracked my body and a deep and dark cold settled in my bones even though I sat as close to the fire as I could.   
Screams and whispers still echoed in my head , the clash of steel and the terrible sound of bones giving away... 

 

I pulled the rough blanket tighter around myself and concentrated on keeping watch, trying in vain to stop shivering.

A muffled cry from the other side of the campfire had me leaping into a crouch and drawing my weapon. I scanned the small clearing, my attention was drawn to the shifting bundle of blankets where the soft noises were coming from. 

Duncan I sheathed my weapon and carefully stood up with my blanket trailing behind me and went to his side.   
As soon as I saw him I felt a pang of sympathy.

His long black hair was left loose as he slept and it fell over his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were scrunched shut as he curled tightly , as if to protect himself from his nightmares. I hovered uncertainly for a moment before sitting down at his side. What was I supposed to do with a nightmare plagued Warden? 

Memories of being held close after nightmares and soothing words being whispered drove me to hesitantly place my hand on his shoulder. I felt his body tense and I froze in place.   
He rolled over, his head ending up on my lap and his arms tangled with with my legs. Almost automatically I began to run my free hand through his hair. And slowly, as my fingers became tangled in his messy black hair , he started to relax. 

His furrowed eyebrows and deep frown faded and left him looking much younger and far more vulnerable. I could feel his lean body slowly stop shaking and loosen as he curled around me.   
With a fond smile I draped the blanket he'd kicked off earlier over him and pulled mine over my shoulders as a freezing cold nipped at bare skin.

And when the moon was overhead and it was Duncan's turn to take watch. I added another log to the fire and settled down to wait until the night, and Duncan's nightmares, ended.


	2. Armour of a different kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time period where Duncan and the Warden travel to Ostagar. 
> 
> I used the city elf origin story and some dialogue because that's what I'm currently playing through.

I was glad for the armour I wore that concealed the shivers wracking my body. My legs felt like lead and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the guards walk away, Duncan's words still ringing in my ears. 

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and see me when you're ready. We leave immediately." 

Soris stared at me with his ever concerned brown puppy eyes and I managed a wry smile for my cousin.   
"Who would've thought that I could be anything more than a troublesome elf , huh ?" He smiled weakly.   
"You were never some troublesome elf to me...you were always my hero."My smile became fond at his words. "That's probably because you were always the damsel in distress I had to rescue."   
He laughed and for a moment we both forgot the days events. We smiled at each other.  
"So what are you going to do with yourself ?"   
Soris shrugged." I was thinking that maybe someone should start changing things for us... and after this whole... thing I think I'd like to try. Can't let you be the only one saving people."   
"Goodbye, cousin. Hopefully we will see each other again."   
Soris held out a hand and I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug.   
"We will see each other again." He whispered hoarsely in my ear as we embraced. 

I drew away and nodded not trusting my voice. 

I turned to Valendrian and crossed my arms over my chest as I bowed deeply.  
"Keeper."   
His expression softened.   
"Dhalen." He murmured softly and bowed back.   
I was no longer a child in his eyes. 

With one final glance at the only home I'd ever known, I picked up the pack at my feet and slung it on my back as I made my way to where Duncan waited for me. 

Part two

Traveling through Fereldan as a female elf presented many difficulties. All of them involved humans and the ridiculous lack of any gear in my size, which Duncan found hilarious. 

I was walking through the muddy streets of some small town after getting supplies from another stingy merchant. Duncan had gone hunting and left me to go into town.   
I still hadn't found armour in my size and was still wearing the stolen set from the Arls castle, Thunder rumbled above me and I scowled.   
Great. More rain. 

"What's a little knife ears doing with a sword." A rough voice called out from the side.   
"It's for disembowling people who call me knife ears." I replied tersely as my hand rested on the pommel of my sword, stiffening as I sensed several thugs behind me.  
here were several menacing laughs and the leader stepped into view.  
"Looks like we have a fighter, lads." There were several menacing laughs and the leader stepped into view.  
"Looks like we have a fighter, lads." He sauntered forward and I spied the flash of a blade as he flicked a dagger in his hand. I drew the swords strapped to my belt and back. 

There were whistles and laughter as the other thugs closed in from behind.   
"You, little knife ears," He emphasised the word." are far too sure of yourself. I think you should be taught some humility. And lucky for you, I'm a great teacher."  
He looked me up and down with a lazy smirk and a hungry glint in his eyes and despite myself I felt my heart beat faster as my mind clouded with fear and my chest became tighter and tighter until I could barely breath.

 

The way he leered at me and seemed almost crouched, ready to jump at me any second. The men lurking behind me and the scraping of swords as they were drawn. The feeling of helplessness and being alone. 

It was so similar to being in the castle... finding Shianni on the floor with those bastards surrounding her.  
She had looked so broken and withdrawn... everything Shianni was not. 

I couldn't move, my hands shook so badly that it was impossible to use my swords.   
The men were moving closer, I could feel their hot breath down my neck and the leader was only inches away. But I still couldn't move.  
I could barely keep the memories from overwhelming me. I managed to deflect the knife that would have lodged in my kidney and aimed a kick in the leader's stomach, pushing him away from me but also sending me stumbling into the clutches of the thugs behind me.   
They forced me to my knees , pressing down painfully on my shoulders and stretching my arms to the limit. My weapons were torn from my hands and thrown to the side. 

"Bitch! I'll make you sorry for that." I cried out as my hair was yanked down, leaving my throat open.   
The leader advanced with a thunderous scowl, a wickedly sharp dagger gleamed as he raised it before slicing my throat. 

As his hand was about to fall he jerked suddenly, his eyes wide as he choked and clawed at his throat. He fell to his knees and tumbled face first in the mud. 

And there, cleaning his blade, stood Duncan. 

"Drop everything you're carrying and run."

He didn't even look up.   
I felt several of the men do as he said and the pressure on my shoulders decreased but didn't disappear altogether. Two men still had their hands clamped down on my shoulders, their fingers digging in and drawing blood.   
"That was me being nice." 

There was a flash and the harsh ring of steel on steel and one man dropped, his hands still clamped on my shoulder. The other man let go and backed away with his hands in the air.   
"I'll... I'll just be on my way."   
I heard the whoosh and wet thud as a dagger flew through the air and embedded itself in the thug's throat. He hit the ground.  
I felt sick as I pried off the dead man's hand and stood and walked shakily to retrieve my swords. I winced at the pain in my shoulders as I sheathed the blades.   
I looked at my hands and watched with a disconnected feeling as they shook uncontrollably.   
Weathered and tanned hands covered my own and I looked up to see Duncan's concerned expression his eyes, a vivid mix of green and amber, scanned me for injuries. 

"I'm fine... just a bit bruised. You must think me such a fool..."   
His eyes hardened as he guided me away, my hand still tucked in his. "You were remembering what happened with the Arl's son, weren't you?"   
I avoided looking at him and stared at the ground instead.   
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have broken down like that... it's not why you recruited me... I just."   
"Don't apologise." His tone brooked no argument and his hand squeezed mine for emphasis.   
"But-"   
"No. I recruited you because you did what needed to be done, not because you enjoyed it but because no one else would bear the burden. Even seasoned veterans suffer from trauma, and a lot of them handle it worse than you did."   
His fingers threaded through mine comfortingly and I looked up to smile at him. His usually stern features softened as he smiled back. "Thank you for saving me, Duncan."   
"I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself. You're with me now, Y/N."


End file.
